Open
by yuugata no baka
Summary: L was truly open, but at once completely impenetrable. [LightxL oneshot]


Open

Yay more porn from me! This time it's Death Note-flavoured. I'm absolutely in love with L and I want to have his freakish little genius babies. So, here's a one-shot about the infallibility of L. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

For purely aesthetic reasons, Light liked L. Thought he was neat, if nothing else. And if under any other circumstances had they met, they may have been best friends, (perhaps under circumstances wherein Yagami Light was someone other than who he was) who never questioned one another's motives and got along just fine. L was brilliant, of course, absolutely eccentric, impulsive, and entirely unsubtle.

It would only then make sense, in the great deductive mind of Yagami Light, that L would be that way in bed.

Light wanted to test it, do an experiment, one that L would never forget, (even though it seemed apparent to that great deductive mind that Light could never afflict L in such a way that would ever change him).

But Light was pleased with the results of his test, anyway, and deigned to have sex with L again, again and again until he had the man figured out, (though he never, ever would).

During sex, L didn't yell. He didn't whimper or cry out. He didn't moan or beg or say "there . . . yes, there, like that . . ." and Light was stricken by this. Girls, in fact any girl at any time (because Yagami was like that: he could take any girl at any time); would make noises that were expected of them, plead as though it was their duty, and cry out as thought they would never be the same again (though when the morning came, they would return to their lives as though nothing happened).

L, if he really was L, (and Light was rather sure of this by now, that the creature he had come to know was too extraordinary to be _anything but_ L) made no effort to make noise. His breathing picked up with the sudden rush of his blood, and his body reacted biologically as it should, proving that he was, in fact, human, and not some Holy Spirit from Beyond as some seemed to believe him to be. But other than the occasional gasp or grunt, L was silent while his body was caressed like a bird's or ravaged like a beast's.

Open. That was simply the word for it. He was absolutely open when Light took him. Surely L's body did not resemble nor react like that of a virginal body, though, he did seem to have that air of a sexless, devout life. But Light really knew nothing, after all, which made him angry. For all he knew, L was just as promiscuous as he, taking hundreds of lovers hundreds of times. in the face of this, however, Light felt he was the only presence inside L's body and mind, (and he refused to think that he thought that just because he wanted to).

Perhaps he was abused? Ryuuzaki certainly had the look for it: a withdrawn, overly polite, reserved child prodigy, with dark and lifeless eyes. But his body retained no marks of exploitation, nor any memory of those marks. They why, how could allow himself to be handled so freely like he was?

L's openness, combined with the fact that Yagami Light believed his hands weren't the only ones on him, made Light angrier, made him want to fuck him harder. It made his skin crawl with unfamiliar uncertainty, with an irritation that he couldn't kill.

It was like his case, that which connected him to L and removed him from his family and acquaintances; it was surely the one to stump the World's Greatest Detective. But since he was a child prodigy, he must've had hundreds, _hundreds_ of cases tougher than this "Kira" episode.

_Light was going to be the one to end __it_, and he was going to manufacture and distribute and _be_ the case that L never forgot.

Once Light tried to hurt L by pulling his arms behind his back and squeezing to the point of tearing tendons, forcing the other youth onto his shoulders against the mattress.

"My arms, you're hurting, Yagami-kun," L mumbled calmly, but completely oblivious to the purpose of his torment. Light released him in frustration and proceeded to bury himself to the hilt inside L's soft flesh. L responded by gripping indelicately at the sheets, but making no noise.

L was really like a child, in that sense, in the words he chose and the absolute blatancy of his naivety. He responded instantly, in an unrefined, yet not impolite fashion, unhindered by elaboration. To "are you tired?" Light received a "no", and to "are you _hard_?", an unfeeling "well, apparently." It made Light crazy with rage to think such an unsubtle, childish creature was the pivot of his downfall.

He was relentlessly logical, this L. Like a child, who desires candy, if unhindered, he would take it, not wasting time on practices like sparing his appetite for healthier food, or even glancing at proverbs like _"too much of a good thing . . .__"_ In this sense, L wasn't as smart as Light, who finished every term top of his class but retained the ability to function in polite society as a normal human, (even though he was meant to be a god).

He ate candy, he solved the world's hardest mysteries, and he came without crying. For a while, Light had the delusion that the detective was a god, infused, like him, with great power. With the ability to never need sleep, never fear, and never feel pain.

It was unfair! It was wrong! Yagami Light, he was to be the only one! The only one allowed that sort of power, to be unsubtle and do whatever he pleased.

He would ruin him. Break him. Tear him apart – if he couldn't kill him, if he couldn't feel the satisfaction of witnessing a sudden, unexplained heart-attack, at least he could feel the release in his screams. He would ravage the man called Ryuuzaki, styled Ryuuga Hideki, break into the vault of his seemingly seamless consciousness – _come _inside him over and over so he would never doubt that Yagami Light was invincible.

Light threw the man called Ryuuzaki onto the bed they shared out of circumstance, and using the chain that connected them wrapped his thin wrists to the post, securing him like a trapped animal. And using the hand that was forced in to the proximity of the messy mop of black hair, forced up his chin and put the fingers over his mouth.

L lay pliant while Light removed him of his clothes, discarding his thin black sweats and pushing his shirt up over his chest, so it bunched beneath his shoulders.

Light didn't bother preparing L, but prepared himself with care, slicking his dick with spit and precum and whatever other molten madness was on his hands. The hand tipping up L's head kept his thin body stretched out, throat taut and exposed, back curved slightly and legs shamelessly spread.

Yagami Light lifted the pale thighs to sit on his hips and at once entered L's body, at the same time sticking the fingers of his chained hand into L's mouth. The smaller man tensed up, toes curling delightfully, pushing his head back further. Little sounds like gasps or pinched-off groans escaped his partially-occupied mouth.

The sounds made Light harder; he could feel himself starting to lose control, as if L was manipulating him with his resilient body. Light heard sounds leave his own mouth, heard before he felt them, more desperate than he'd ever heard himself sound.

Light's thrusts became stronger, he dove deep, deep as he could; Ryuuzaki's tongue swirling erotically around his fingers even though, it pained the brilliant youth to think, he probably wasn't doing it on purpose. Probably just innocently searching for something sweet between Light's fingers.

Light awaited a scream, finally releasing L's head to put both hands to work on taking him. He lifted the pale legs up and pushed them forward, but L, being youthfully flexible hardly seemed bothered by the strain. What was worse, he tipped his chin into his breast, staring wilfully into Light's eyes.

Light stared back, as hard as he could. On L's face was a rather mild, erotic, clueless expression, saliva smeared around his mouth like the remnants of a hastily devoured chocolate bar. His look was always like that, dark, naive, and controlled.

It made Light furious, and he pushed deeper, harder, hearing a whimper emerge from his throat. He swallowed to stifle it, gazing all the while into black, unyielding eyes–

It was Light who himself screamed, staring hard in to L's eyes until the last second when he had to turn away, orgasm attacking his limbs and buckling his elbows. Panting, Light sunk near to L's slight chest, head tipped down in sorrowful submission.

Light drew deep, harsh breaths, saliva dripping unimpeded from his mouth onto a pale, waiting abdomen. He was spent, all of the annoyance and frustration in him had exploded and left nothing but a gaping hole – and at that moment, Yagami Light realized that in trying to break L, it was himself that he tortured.

"Yagami-kun?" Ryuuzaki's soft voice awakened Light from his sickly spell. "That's enough, isn't it? You came, right?"

Light finally gained the will to pull out, wincing as the slick flesh released his weakened member. He lay down beside L, not touching him, falling into a state of fragile slumber.

L tried to reach out and dab the cum from his chest, or smooth a hand through Light's shiny hair, but as his hands were impeded by chains, he lay still.

* * *


End file.
